Little Whitlock
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: When Jasper was human, he had a baby. Her name was Jasmine. But then he gets turned into a vampire. What happens when he sees her again sixteen years later. And how will he feel when she falls in love with his brother? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction. Please be nice.**

**I will probably forget to do this in future chapters, so just want to say now, "I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters", though a girl can dream.**

Chapter One

JPOV (Jasmine)

My name is Jasmine Whitlock. I am sixteen years old. I just moved to Forks Washington with my family from Texas.

Okay, so first, let me start off by saying, I am not normal, I have never been normal and chances are, I probably never will be.

I know when I say that you a picturing a zit faced, frizzy haired, bracefaced and freakishly tall girl.

Well, that is not what I mean when I say I am not normal. I have a gift… Not a parcel you receive at Christmas time, outgrow and never touch again.

No, the gift I have, I have had since I was born. It is the gift of mind control. When I look someone in the eye, I can make people do whatever I want and they have no clue what they are doing until after they do it.

I am pretty sure I had the power since birth, but the first incident I remember was when I was five.

_I did not want to do the colouring assignment in Kindergarten, I would much rather read._

_I got upset and looked the teacher in the eye and told her to go home and soak her head. She stood up and walked out of the classroomwith a blank look on her face._

She did not return. We found out a week later that she had went home and spent the next four days soaking her head.

I am a typical girl. I am five foot four, I have blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Jasmine, come downstairs, we gotta talk about school tomorrow," my mom called upstairs to me.

Ugh, tomorrow, I would be starting Forks High School. Nothing exciting is going to happen there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Welcome To Forks**

Morning came far too quickly. When I woke up, I could have used a couple more hours... however a couple more hours would make me late.

I brushed my teeth, did my hair and put on my favorite pale blue t-shirt and white skirt. The shirt matched my eyes. Or, so my mom said.

As I left to go catch my bus for school, I noticed my mom sitting at the table eating an orange.

"Sweetie, are you ready for school?" she said in a soft voice. I smiled and nodded.

My mom didn't look very much like me. Her brown hair fell in small waves past her shoulders. Her brown eyes were soft and calming. She was taller then me by about five inches.

"Okay, honey. You should leave now. You are going to miss the bus. I quickly nodded and dashed out the door. I found the bus stop as soon as I spotted the small group of high school students standing by the corner of the road.

I stood by them and did my best to act calm and not scared out of my mind.

A girl with brown hair and cruel green eyes looked at me and placed an extremely fake smile on her face.

"So, who are you?" she asked, in (what I assume was _supposed _to be) a cheerful tone.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine Whitlock. What's your name?" I asked in a cheer tone.

"Well, I am Jessica Stanley and you are lucky. I am going to let you sit with me at lunch so you can have _somewhere_ to sit," she said, as though I wouldn't find somewhere to sit by myself.

But, I just played alone, not really in the mood for a confrontation so early in the morning. I just smiled and nodded. Through the entire bus ride, she rambled on about how she would help me adjust to the school . But the way she said it, sounded like a person telling someone from a foreign country that they would help them adjust to the cultures and costumes.

I just mentally rolled my eyes and fought the urge to _make _her shut up.

But, I didn't because the other people on the bus would be a bit suspicious. I don't like telling other people about my powers. Think about it, if a large group of people found out you could mess with their minds, they would accuse you of doing it all the time. Either that or everyone I knew would be constantly asking me to use my powers for them. I would never be able to bear that. To know you are different is one thing... but to be treated different would be unbearable. Because, they wouldn't treat me like I was different, they would treat me like a freak.

I got off the bus and walked into the school. I was ever so thankful to find that I had to fill out papers for the school before I could go to class. Jessica walked down the hall with her little posy and reminded me to meet them in the cafeteria at lunchtime.

**I know, short chapter. To make up for it, the next chapter will have the Cullens' in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

In the cafeteria Jessica and her little posy each got an apple, except for Angela Webber and a girl named Isabella Swan. They both got pizza and brownies. They were the only two in the group who I didn't want to control right away. For one thing, their worlds were not revolved around hair, clothes and make-up.

The cafeteria was slowly filling. I took my pizza and brownie and followed the posy to a table.

"Ugh, and did you see what Mr. Tanner was wearing. Doesn't he know that loafers are so last year?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes. Megan, Claire, Cindy and Victoria nodded, as though what she was saying was the smartest thing ever said.

I was about to nod when I saw the door open and a group of five extremely pale people walk in. There were two blondes, a guy and a girl. A brown hairs, huge boy, a blakc haired tiny girl and a boy who had penny colored hair. The strange thing is, they all had gold eyes.

I continued eating despite the looks I was getting from the bronze haired boy.

I ignored him and went back to my food. Bella, Angela and me were the only ones actually eating steadily. Jessica and her little clones were nibbling the way a bunny nibbles a carrot.

By the time lunch ended, Jessica and her clonse scurried away. Bella and Angela took their time getting up and walking away. "I wonder what their rush is?" ella said rolling her eyes. I smiled and said, "they are probably in a rush to get rid of the food they ate. They each ate _half an apple!"_ I said fake gasping.

Angela and Bella let put giggles and helped show me to my next class. I walked into my classroom and noticed one of the extremely pale boys sitting in the classroom. The blonde haired boy.

The teacher smiled at me and said, "You must be the new girl?"

I smiled and nodded, hoping he would assign me my seat and get it over with.

"Okay, could you please tell us something about yourself and your name," he said in a tired but soft tone.

"Sure, I am from Texas and my name is Jasmine Whitlock".

JPOV

Lunch time was boring as usual.

Emmett and Rosalie were sending lust back and forth to each other. Alice was hyper and Edward was bored. Well, when you spend 109 years by yourself, you tend to get bored.

I smiled at him and sent him some happiness.

I noticed a new girl sitting at a table with Jessica and her group. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked familiar in an odd way but I didn't know where I knew her from.

She ate her food and looked around the room. I could tell by her feelings that she was annoyed with someone or something. When she spoke, I could hear a clear Texas accent.

As the lunch bell rang, I noticed Jessica and the clones leave to do their make-up. Bella asked what their rush was. The new girl smiled and said that they were going to get rid of what they had eaten. I let out a laugh at that one.

I followed my family out of the cafeteria. Edward was feeling slightly frustrated.

"What's up?" I asked my brother, too low for humans to hear.

"The new girl's mind. I can read it but it's hard and I only get small pieces at a time. It's a little bit annoying. The only thing I got from her when she looked at us was pale, gold and food," Edward explained. I smiled at him and went to my next class.

I sat down at my seat and got ready for another class.

The new girl walked in.

The teacher smiled said, "you must be the new girl?" he asked. She nodded.

He asked her to introduce herself.

She smiled and said, "Sure, I am from Texas and my name is Jasmine Whitlock".

And with that, all of my human memories came crashing onto me and flashbacks began to crash into me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

JPOV... 16 Years Ago... (I am changing the times a bit. Jasper was only changed 16 years ago)

I was sitting in her hospital room, as my wife clutched my hand with a vice-like grip. Sweat beaded down her face and tears poured down her eyes. She was giving birth. I was so excited and so nervous at the same time. I could feel my own beads of sweat pooling.

"One more push Lisa!" the doctor said. Then all of a sudden, I heard the most beautiful sound. A baby's cry.

"It's a girl!" the doctor cried holding a baby up for us to see.

Tear of joy poured down Lisa's face. Tears of happiness were pouring down my own face.

The doctor came back a few moments later with a now clean baby. Her eyes were closed and her face was red. But you could still see little blonde hairs on her head.

The doctor placed the baby in Lisa's arms and she looked like she was going cry even more. "Jasper, do you want to hold her?" Lisa asked holding her up for me to take.

I took her in my arms and it was then that she opened her eyes and looked right at me. Her brilliant blue eyes looked right at me and I felt my heart melt.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked Lisa. She looked at me and said "Jasmine Hope Whitlock".

I smiled at the bundle in my arms and said, "Hello, Jasmine. I am your daddy". As I said that she fell asleep in my arms. My life was complete.

**Present Time (We will have more flashbacks leading up to Jasper's change later)**

She looked at me with a look of confusion. She sat down beside me and pulled out a notebook. Her scent was of cinnamon and chocolate. She looked so much like me, it was unbelievable.

She gave me a small smile before she started writing down some notes. The smile brought out her eyes. The same eyes that melted my heart all those years ago, still melted my heart today.

**I know that chapter is short and emotional but next chapter will be better and I will have Edward and Jamie meet for the first time. I want to know if I should make Jamie Edward's singer. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The boy next to me looked at me with such a strange expression, it was like he knew me. I began to write my notes but I noticed, he was still staring.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my accent or tone must have starled him because he immedietly snapped out of whatever trance he was in. I debated using my mind trick to make him tell me what he was looking at but that wouldn't be fair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said in a quick tone. Though I could faintly make out an accent similar to mine.

"Are you from Texas?" I blurted. Again, another reaction of slight shock, so small that I barely noticed.

He thought for a second before saying, "yeah, me and my twin sister lived there until we were six. She completely lost her accent however". I nodded and said, "Why did you move here?" I asked.

"Well, our parents died and we got adopted by a couple in Alaska. Our adoptive father is a doctor and he got a better job offer here, so we packed up and left," he explained, smiling. I nodded slowly and focused back on my work.

"Well, well, well, you two must be related! Because you are both equally ugly!" a high voice sneered once the bell rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be looking into a double mirror because the only ugly person I see in this room is you!" I shot back.

"And you're fat!" she said, defensibly.

"Nice come back bit I told you to put that mirror down!" I said in a sing-song voice. A blush crept across her cheeks and she said, "Well, at least I'm not a bottled blond!"

"At least I'm not an ugly bitch!" I shot back walking out of the room.

The blond boy followed me down the hall. "I'm sorry about Jessica," he said in a quiet tone. I smiled and said, "Don't worry about me. _I'll_ be fine".

_"Okay," _he said, not sounding convinced.

"Wait a minute! I never got your name!" I said as he began to turn around.

"Oh, my name is Jasper Hale," he said in a small voice. I smiled and said, "Well, it's been a pleasure talking to you".

I walked into the cafeteria and said down at a table. Jessica and brunette walked in with matching sneers. When Jessica passed me, she spilled some of spaghetti into my hair.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" I cried, standing up.

"Oops, I'm so sorry... wait a minute! I am so not! Anything makes your hair better, see..." she said wiping a handful of pudding in my hair.

That was it. I'm n ot suposed to use my power but she asked for it.

"Take your food, pour it all over yourself, sing lady gaga and then kiss the lunch monitor," I said staring into her eyes so the gift would take effect. I said in in such a small whisper I knew that nobody would hear me.

She coated herself with food and then made her way to the middle of the cafeteria. After singing pokerface twice she walked over to Mr. No and planted a kiss right on his lips. The entire cafeteria burst into laughter.

**Next chapter, Edward comes in, I swear. But she Jamie be his singer or not?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked to my biology class and noticed Jessica, Lauren and her brown haired wanna be sneering at me. I grinned and said, "Looks like yor ladies need to pluck the stashes," I said giggling as the all whipped out compact mirror and began studying there faces.

I sat down and pulled out my binder and got ready for class. It wasn't until the most perfect boy I had ever laid eyes on walked into the room. He looked like a model send from heaven. His face was white as snow, his eyes were the same color as caramel. There wasn't a single flaw on his face. He wore a small grin on his face.

"Hi, you must be new," he said to me. His voice was as smooth as velvet. I blushed slightly and said, "Yeah, my names Jasmine Whitlock".

His eyes widened and he said, "Whitlock, as in from Texas?"

"Yeah, how did you know I'm from Texas? Oh, wait. Stupid question. You seem shocked," I stated. I looked into his eyes and even though he looked calm, I could still see slight stress in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. Stressful day," he said. I don't know why but I got the hunch he wasn't being completely honest.

I was about to say something when I heard Jessica, Lauren and brunette girl burst into giggles.

"What is up with them? Do they ever do anything aside from gossip?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, every once in a while Bella will make her little posy read something. She's the only one in the group with a real brian, so that usually takes about a month or sp," he said in a quiet tone.

"So, why did you move to Forks," he asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know. My mom is pretty twisted about decisions. It's pointless to try to find out why she does anything," I said in a cheerful tone.

JPOV JASPER

I met my family after class. I told them what happened.

"I want to get to know her," I told my family. They all looked stunned, except for Alice and Edward who already knew what I was going to say.

"I can already see it. It's going to be a wonderful thing. You need to tell her from the beginning," Alice said. I nodded. Edward, who would usually disagree to something like that showed no sign of disagreeing with Alice in this choice.

"Aren't you going to disagree, Edward?" I asked, knowing this wasn't normal.

"Do you want me to?" he said smugly.

I shook my head and he said, "She's your daughter for one thing, she has a right to know. And, I met he today. I think she can handle it. She seems smart. Plus, it would be nice to have someone around here whose thought weren't constantly bugging me".

My family seemed just as confused as I was when I said that.

"Oh, I can't read her mind," he said in a cheerful tone.

"Are you sure?" My "dad" Carlisle asked him. He nodded, grinning slightly.

Rosalie stood up and screamed, "Are you seriously considering telling a human? Are you crazy? The Voltrui will have our heads! What do you plan to do if she runs screaming to the authorities?"

"She won't. In fact, she will turn out to be one of our best friends," Alice said, smiling.

"Me, friends with a human," Rosalie said, laughing.

"Yes, she'll be just as close to you as all of us," Alice said turning back to me. "You will tell her tomorrow after school. After you make a discovery about her. And I am not telling you what it is," Alice sang, happily skipping from the room.

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry for taking so long. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year. My birthday, is on Saturday!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

I walked into school and was immedietly greeted by a furious Jessica.

"Look, Texas, I don't know what you had to do with yesterday, but I know you had something to do with it, so fess up!" she screamed.

I smiled an innocent smile and said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Whatever are you talking about. Oh, you mean your _meltdown_. Don't worry, I understand. It's not often you talk to smart people, is it. Maybe you should see the guidence consiler".

"Look, you made me poor food on my head and kiss that teacher!" she screamed, her face turning redder and redder. Her eyes were blazing, like a bull running towards red.

"Really, I did. How? I didn't even touch you. You have no witnesses, no proof," I said smoothly, pushing my hair behind my ears and grinning.

"Well, I know you did... so you better... not do it again," she said storming off in huff.

I stepped into my first period class and watched as she told Lauren and Bella what had happened. Bella rolled her eyes and Lauren patted Jessica on the back as though she needed comforting.

Lunch time came quick enough. I went to my locker to grab my things but was stopped by Jessica and her minions.

"Hello, Texas," she sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't speak allien and my translator is sick today," I said.

"Were you talking to Edward yesterday?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I was," I said.

"Well don't, he's mine," she said.

I smiled and said, "funny, he didn't mention you. Must not be very important to him".

"You bitch!" she cried. "Why don't you go jump in a dumpster?"

"Why don't _you_ go jump in a dumpster, all of you?" I said and watched with satifaction as Lauren and Jessica ran off in the direction of the dumpster. Bella looked at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"Are they seriously going to jump in a dumpster?" she asked. I looked out the window in time to wacth Lauren throw herself in with Jessica not far behind.

"You have some interesting friends," I said, confussed as to why Bella wasn't in the dumpster with them.

"Yeah, they were dropped on the head too many times. I am going to go get them out," she said heading towards the dumpster where her friends were now throwing rotton food at each other but not laughing.

I let out a giggle and watched as Bella went to pull them out but got pulled in herself.

"Enjoying the show?" a voice said behind me. Jasper and his family were standing behind me. Edward, who's face was completly serious now.

"We need to talk".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

"What's on you minds," I replied.

The Cullen's exchanged glances.

"Not here, come with us," Jasper said eying me carefully as though expecting me to take off running. I glanced at him with a pointed stubborn grin. For a moment I thought I saw a shadow of a smile cross his face. But, it was gone before I could be sure.

"Where did you have in mind?" I asked, coolly.

"Our house, you can ride with Rosalie and Jasper," Edward said, eying me with a strange expression. Rosalie gave me a look that was impartial. Completely unreadable.

I nodded.

"Follow us and please, no finger prints on the car," Rosalie said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I whispered under my breath. I could have fun with mind control with this family.

JPOV

In the car she sat quietly in the back seat. She looked a lot like me, except the eyes. They eyes were Lisa's. Sapphire blue. From what I could tell by her personallity, she was mostly me but she inherited her sense of humor from her mother.

When we reached the house, she followed us inside. By her emotions I could tell she was stunned and extremely pleased by the house.

"This place is incredible!" she exclaimed, taking everything in.

"Glad you think so. The others should be along soon, why don't you come with us into the living room," I said guiding her into the large room.

She sat down crossed her ankles.

Once Edward, Alice and Emmett showed up, we began.

"What did you do to Jessica and Lauren? Today?" I asked. The question caught Jasmine off gaurd. Her startled reaction and sudden paled face told me that without reading her emotions. She composed herself as best she could before saying, "I have no idea what you are talking about".

"Oh, I think you do," I shot back.

"You made them jump in the trash," Emmett concluded.

"Oh, I _made_ them jump in the trash did I? I grabbed them and forcefully moved their bodies until they were in the trash. Come on, no one will believe that," she said.

"No, but you did something mentally to them, didn't you? Because once you told them to jump in the trash, their eyes glassed over and they did exactly as you told them but were confussed by their actions afterwords. You can temporarily bend the will of a person to match your own, can't you?" Edward said, raising an eyebrow.

I could tell by Jasmine's emotions, she was trying to come up with a good lie.I quickly put her into a confessional mood.

"Okay, I used my gift to make them jump in a dumpster but how did you figure it out? No ones ever figured it out before, not even my mom!" she blurted.

"We have a secret too," I said drawing in a deep breath.

"Okay, shoot," she said.

"We're vampires," I told her.

I waited for her to either scream or laugh. Her reaction startled me. She looked me in the eyes and said, "prove it".

Before we could stop him, Emmett had already stood up and picked up the sofa with one hand. Jasmine gasped but Rosalie, Edward and Alice rolled their eyes.

Once the sofa was down safely, I smacked him on the head hard.

"Emmett, you idiot, you could have hurt her. Scared her!" I screamed.

"She's not scared, is she," Emmett said.

"No, she's actually curious and somewhat excited," I said. "I am an empath. I can read and change the emotions of those around me. And so you know, Edward can read minds and Alice can read the set future".

She nodded and stared at Edward.

He smiled and said, "Oh like I haven't heard that one before".

she looked at me and everyone else. I could tell her mind was reeling with questions. She tugged at her hair and finally settled on a question.

"Ok, so you are vampires. Why did you tell me?" she asked. I looked at Rosalie who gave me a smile.

"Jasmine, I'm your father," I said. And with that, she started to laugh.

* * *

JasminePOV

"My father! Are you joking? You're what, eighteen?" I said between giggles.

"Physically, yes. But, I am acually thirty-four years old. You were born May 25, 1995. Your mother, Lisa Marie Whitlock gave birth to you in a hospital just a few miles away from Huston. You were born at five in the morning and have a birthmark on your left butt cheek in the shape of a banana," he said, nailing every detail of my birth, dead on.

I looked at his face and the resemblance just confirmed what he was saying.

"Why now?" I asked, looking him dead in the eyes. His gold eyes.

"I want to know you, everything," he said.

My mind spun. "Is it OK if we start the whole, get-to-know-you thing until later? I'd like to go home and let this sink in," I said, looking at everyone. Edward smiled and my stomach fluttered, like it did earlier.

"Yeah, sure," he said, his tone cheerful. "Edward will drive you home".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

In the car with Edward, I noticed him giving me odd side glaces.

"What's up?" I asked, grinning bigger then I wanted to. He gave me a smug smile and my heart took off.

"Knock it off," I said. knowing I didn't need to vocalize.

He smiled and began focusing on the road. His perfect gold eyes focused on the road.

"Perfect, huh?" he asked.

"Shut up, you ass!" I shot back and began thinking about what I found out today.

Finally a question hit me.

"Do you guys drink blood?" I blurted, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but not human. We drink animal blood, which is why our eyes are gold rather then red," he explained in a quiet tone.

I dug in my backpack and got my MP3 out. i had it as low as it could so that I could actually hear the music and have no one else hear what I was listening to.

"Mozart?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

The blood rushed to my face. Beethoven began to play next.

"You like classical music?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, my mom got me into it when she taught me to play the piano," I explained.

His smile got a bit bigger and his eyebrow raised.

"I would have never guessed that you would like Classical music and played piano," he said, his eyes shining.

My heart fluttered.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's not everyday you see such an out spoken person who is into soft, classical music and piano," he said, smiling softly to himself.

I found myself smiling, even though I had no real intention of doing so.

"So, what about you?" I asked, grinning.

He laughed and said, "Well, I play piano and I enjoy the classics as well."

I grinned and before I could stop myself, I blurted, "Maybe we can play together some time".

Edward grinned and said, "That would be fine. We could probably come up with something for your dad".

I smiled and sighed at the idea.

"That would be awesome," I sighed.

"So, we're here," said, his grin was wide. I soon realized he was smirking.

"What?" I asked, impatiently.

"We've been here for twenty minutes and you didn't even notice that the car had stopped moving".

**Next chapter, a chat between Rosalie and Jasmine.**

**Sorry about the chapter mix up.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

I was sitting at the piano, playing a song with Edward for Jasper. He was grinning. He looked like he would be crying if that were possible for him. Edward showed me some of his songs and I showed him mine.

Jasper would watch with Alice in his lap.

"Does this make you my step mother?" I asked Alice. She grinned and said, "yeah, it does and that means I need to buy my new step-daughter some clothes! I have to go get started! Come on, Jasper," she grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him out the door.

Rosalie sneered at me.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be here," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I give up. What did I do to you?"

"Nothing," she said stunned by the question. "Let me explain."

**Skip Rosalie's story, we all know it.**

"That's it. You don't want me to give up my ability to have children?" I asked.

She nodded slowly.

"You're too late. A drunk driver to that away from my three years ago," I said, my voice low. Her jaw dropped.

"What?" she gasped.

I sighed. "When I was thirteen, I was walking home when the car came out of no where. I was in a coma for two months and the doctor said I was lucky to be alive and that it was a hell of a miracle that I was still able to walk. The spinal damage was severe and I should be paralyzed from the waist down by now," I explained. "They found out not long after. My mom dragged me to every doctor in Texas to here what she wanted but they all said the same thing. Too much scar tissue".

"Oh, I am so sorry. I... didn't know," she said.

"It's fine. I got over it a while ago. Besides, kids don't even like me. My cousin said one day they would band together just to take me out," I said to lighten the mood.

Edward smiled as he walked into the room. He had a bowl of beef vegetable soup and a sandwich. My stomach growled to let me know that it liked whatn was in front of it.

Rosalie and Edward both laughed. I rolled my eyes and took the tray.

Once I was done eating, Edward offered to drive me home.

Once I was home, I sat down with my mom.

"Hun, I made dinner," she said.

"I already ate," I said. She nodded and sat down.

"Mom? Can you tell me about my father?" I said, looking at my mom.

She looked down and said, "You're father was a brave, strong man. He was smart, funny and handsome. I will never forget the day he died in the army. Honey, I need to talk to you. I want us to move back to Texas."

"No!" I said.

"Excuse me," she said.

"I am not going back to Texas," I said.

"You can't stay here by yourself," she said.

I looked down, I knew he would take me in. Jasper had already asked me to move in.

"I'll be fine. The school has housing for students who live by themselves and it's free," I said, lying quickly.

Mom's eyes filled with tears.

"Honey, are you sure?" she said.

I nodded.

"Alright, but remember, I love you," she said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled, "I will always remember. Besides, I have a better opportunity for a potential scholarship here. I already have the application in and they are coming to meet me some point next month but it requires me to volunteer at Forks General Hospital with one of the members on the scholarship committee".**(a way for her the get to know Carlisle better. But the scholarship is real)  
**

My mom nodded.

"Alright," she said. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. Are you sure about this?"

I nodded and went upstairs to pack.

I said my goodbyes and went back to the Cullen's house.

I knock on the door. Once inside, everyone gave me a strange glance.

"Guess what! I'm moving in!" I screamed.

**I know, to map out the story, it just couldn't work with Jasmine living with her mother. Next chapter will be more collected.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Everyone seemed shocked by my announcement. Except for Alice, who wasn't even there. She probably already knew. Jasper smiled and said, "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"She's on her way to Texas as we speak. She liked it better there. However, I wanted to stay and get to know my new family better," I said, my eye flicked over to Edward for about half a second but I ignored it. Chances are, he knew.

"Are you sure? You know that means you are moving into a house of vampires, right?" Jasper asked, his eyes not leaving mine.

I nodded. "I'm sure... But_ thought _you said you were all werewolves and pixies?" I said sarcastically.

Esme floated downstairs. "I will show you your room. Alice already decorated," she said causing Jasper's jaw to drop.

"She already knew about this?" he asked, his voice part shocked, part ammused, part angry. He shook his head, his blonde hair toppling over his face.

I followed Esme upstairs and gasped at the room. It was huge and the shade of blue was beautiful. The bed was a gueen sized bed and the frame was a wonderful shade of purple.

I looked around the room, taking everything in from the bed, to the stereo, to the TV that was almost bigger the the full wall window. My jaw dropped.

"There's more, sweetie," she said pointing to the closet. I opened the door and noticed the bathroom on one side of the closet, which was huge and had a ton of clothes already. There were clothes of every type. Jeans, shirts, dresses, skirts and shoes, lots of shoes. I gasped and let out a loud shriek. I held myself in place long enough to ask Esme if these perfect, wonderful clothes were mine.

Once she nodded, I was off. Looking at everything. Grabbing and showing off. It was like Christmas only with clothes. Perfect, wonderful clothes. Alice walked in the room with more. Just as I was about to rip open the bags I heard her say something like, "at least we know she likes them".

I could hear a loud laugh from downstairs.

"Well, looks like you daughter has already inherited your wife's passion for clothes," I heard Emmett chuckle to jasper. I hadn't even noticed they were there. But, I was able to pick up Jasper's nervous expression when Emmett said that. I squealed and began showing Jasper and Edward all my new clothes. Emmett left saying he had manlier things to do.

I grinned as I showed them a new dress, or presented a new outfit idea. Alice would look at the outfits I put together and rate them on a scale of one to five and Jasper and Edward rated everything a five. I figured they were only saying five to shut me up, so I tested them.

"Don't you think this garbage bag would look cute with there baby phat jeans and the pink gucci shoes?" I asked, causing Alice to snot with laughter.

"Five," they both said, but Edward caught himself and said, "no...no... zero".

"You mean you think I have no sense of fashion?" I cryed sarcasitcally.

By the end of the night, I was beat. I went to bed dreaming of all the possible outfits I could come up with. But somehow, Edward kept sneaking into almost every thought. How I could dress him and how georgious his hair would look in every outfit... with no outfit... NO! Bad thought! Thank goodness he went hunting not long after I went to bed. That would have been mortifying.

I snuggled down and went to sleep.

**So, what should happen next? Daddy daughter time? Maybe Jasmine should spend some time with her grandparents... or Edward... **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the living room palying video games.

"Morning," he said smiling.

I smiled and went to the kitchen to find Esme cooking beacon, grilled cheese, fried potato squares and scrambled eggs.

I sat down and began to eat everything. It was all so good.

"How can you cook so well if you can't even eat?" I asked, not even thinking if I was being rude. She smiled softly and said, "I took Culinary arts a few times over the years".

I went upstairs and walked into that wonderful walk-in closet and picked an outfit. A blue dress with white heels and a white hair band. I went downstairs and Alice nodded at my outfit.

I smiled and went out to the garage.

"I'll drive you to school," Jasper said, holding the door to a red camaro open.

"Okay," I said smiling.

I got in the car and smiled. It still had that new car smell.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked randomly after we started driving.

I smiled for a second. "Well, swimming, dancing, soccor, baseball, horse-back riding, reading and writing," I said giving him the short list.

He nodded and said, "I had similar interests as a kid. The only difference was I couldn't dance. not co-ordinated enough to even try".

I laughed trying to picture him with no co-ordination and came up blank. I could only picture him graceful.

"What about you? What did you do as a kid?" I asked raising my eye brow.

He smiled and said, "Well, pretty much the same as you, except I did not dance. Unless your mother made me".

"So my mom could make you do things," I said, trying (and failing) not to sound too smug.

He laughed and sighed slowly.

"You could say your mother had a power over me. All she had to do was bat her georgeous blue eyes and I was putty at her feet. I'm pretty sure if she told me to rob a bank, I would do it without looking back," he said, his voice was almost sad.

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

He nodded. "I will always miss her but, she was my high school sweetheart. Even when we were dating I knew she wasn't the one. But then she got pregnant and I felt obligated to be with her, like it was my duty. Then, I got drafted not long after you were born and I knew I had to , I did, expecting to be back within a few months at the least. Well, it didn't go as planned," he said sighing.

"Then, I met Alice, someone I instantly connected with. I knew from the start she was the one. But, I still wonder what would have happened if I had have stayed".

I nodded.

"But, at least I have a chance to get to know you, My beautiful daughter".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Rosalie and Alice were fighting about something , while I fused over my outfit. Once my hair was styled, I ran out the door to go to school. Alice and Rosalie gave me strange looks.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" I exclaimed. "Someone needs to drive me to school," I said.

Rosalie pulled her keys from her pocket and shrugged. "If you want to go to school on Saturday, all the power to you," she said.

Saturday. It wasn't Saturday.

"Emmett woke me up this morning and said to get ready for school and... Excuse me, I am going back to bed," I said as I stared at my phone.

"Someone punch him for me please".

* * *

Sitting in my room, letting Alice do my nails.

I noticed Edward walking by and blushed a bit. Then blush more for blushing in the first place. Alice smiled and giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said smiling.

"What?" I asked again. She laughed and danced out of the room. "I need to hunt," she said leaving.

I went downstairs and saw Esme is the kitchen cooking something and Carlisle was watching her.

"I thought you guys didn't eat?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh we don't, but you do," she said happily stirring a pot of spaghetti noodles big enough to feed both American and Canadian armys. I smiled and sat down with Carlisle.

Esme looked at me and smiled.

"Jasmine, you have really changed your fathers life. I can see a new light in his eyes, a light I only saw when he looked at Alice and it's gotton brighter since you've been here," she said, smiling, like she was about to cry tears of joy, if that were even possible.

"Really?" I said smiling. "Yeah, hey, come with me, I want to show you something," she said taking my hand and leading me outside. We arrived to her garden. There were flowers of every type, color and shape.

She lead me over to a smaller garden with two large flowers surrounded by six smaller and equally beautiful but unique flowers. There was a red rose, a blue tulip, a pink bulb, a daisy, a daphidil and a flower that was to little to tell what it would be.

"Whenever we get a new family member, I go to a flower shop and as for a flower seed, I plant it and it always seems to simbolyze the new member. But before I do that, I plant the flowers of the other members around it, to keep the smaller, younger flower company and to keep it strong. I can tell yours will be a bell bulb, but which color is yet to be revealed," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

For a bunch of people who don't eat, they can seriously cook. I took a great big bite of mashed potoatos Esme had cooked for supper and blush when I noticed Edward watching.

He laughed a little bit and walked out of the room. I wonder if my cheeks were still red.

I was about to go up to my room when I heard beautiful music coming from the living room. My curiosity got the better of me, so I went out to see who was playing. I was more then surprised when I saw Edward sitting at the piano, playing. He had his eyes closed and his fingers were gliding across the keys with such grace.

I sat next to him just watching him play for a couple seconds. Eventually he opened his eyes.

"Do you want to try?" he asked. His silky voice made my heart skip a little bit. I blushed slightly.

"I don't know how to play." I said, looking down. I wished right now that I knew how to play.

He smiled and said, "Give me your hands". As he took my hands in his, I felt a slight feeling of electricity. He noticed it too but didn't drop my hands.

He began guiding my hands across the keys. Making sure my fingers hit all the right keys. It took everything I had not to let my breathing hitch in my chest. I blushed slightly, my stomach forming knots.

"Okay, you try. Just play something. Play from your heart," he said.

So I hit a couple keys and made an awful noise. My cheeks heated a little bit. But I closed my eyes and tried again. This time I began to think about how happy I was right now. My fingers touched the keys and the music that came out wasn't too horrible. I opened my eyes and continued to play. I could feel Edward watching me and my cheeks heated a little bit more.

Eventually he began to play with me and before I knew it, we were playing music. Real music. The whole family had filtered into the room at that point and they all looked amazed.

I blushed and smiled. Everyone clapped and Jasper came over and kissed my cheek.

"You have you mother's gift for music," he said.

I smiled and stood up. My stomach growled revealing that I was hungry. I looked over to the clock and gasped. I had been playing the piano with Edward for four hours. I hadn't even noticed that much time had past. I was so happy, in pure bliss.

Edward had that effect on me. Time stood still whenever I was around him. He made me feel complete.

I followed Esme into the kitchen and got myself a sandwich to eat before I went to bed.

"Sweetheart, me and Edward are going hunting," Jasper said, followed by Edward. I nodded and blushed a little bit.

"Good night," I said, yawning.

A couple minutes after they were gone, I found myself wishing that they were back. As much as I wanted my father back more then anything it was Edward I missed.

That's when I realized. The blushing, butterflies in my stomach... I was falling for Edward Cullen.

I Jasmine Whitlock, was in love with Edward Cullen... a vampire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Edward and Jasper came home with weird expressions on their faces. They both looked tense, like they were trying to hide something from me. Edward went upstairs and Jasper went down to the basement. I looked at both of them as they left. Neither one of them saying a single word to me. They both seemed to be consumed with something else.

I went upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room. She was sitting on her bed, typing away at her computer.

"Hi, Jasmine," she said quietly. It's useless trying to sneak up on someone in a house full of vampires.

"What's going on with Jasper and Edward? They seem... tense?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"It's nothing, they are having a slight... disagreement," She said, almost like she was trying to keep something from from me.

"Okay, what are you hiding from me and don't forget, I can _make_ you tell me," I said, looking her straight in the eye.

She sighed and said, "Okay, fine. Edward likes someone and Jasper is worried. He doesn't want the girl to get hurt".

I felt like I had been shot in the stomach. Edward already liked someone. I bet she was a perfect, perky vampire. Or a little, tiny blonde without an individual thought of her own, like Lauren.

"Oh," I said, trying to act happy for Edward. He'd found someone and I had made a complete fool of myself, well almost. It's not as though I tried something but he could hear my thoughts. I was probably just a silly echo of those fawning girls at school, who he had to listen to all day long.

He was probably only being civil to me so his brother, my father, wouldn't rip his head off if he tried to ignore me like he probably wanted to do.

I walked out of Alice's room and outside. I ventured into the woods and began walking. Just for the sake of walking. I just wanted to clear my mind. Absentmindedly walking always seemed to have the effect on me.

I made my way deeper and deeper into the woods. The trees started to get denser and denser until soon I realized I had no idea where I was. It was a slightly scary moment. I tried to trace my way back to the house. I passed a tree that looked like a person waving and smiled. I kept walking until eventually I passed the tree again. I rolled my eyes as I passed it yet again and again and oh dear god, I was walking in circles. I was officially lost. Perfect, I didn't even have my cell phone with me, so that meant I had to wait for someone to realize I was missing to come looking for me.

I was slightly surprised no one had come looking for me. With how worried everyone in that house was about my safety, it was shocking that they hadn't ambushed me with the accompanied with the national guard. I chucked at the thought of the national guard barrelling though the trees trying to locate me. Jasper would be in the helicopter shouting assuring words to me.

CNN would be there, covering the story. Every other TV show in the country would be cancelled to cover the story of the girl from Forks, Washington who disapeared into the woods for an hour. My mom would fly home in hysterics and try to convince me to come home with her. But I would disagree with her, because despite the horrific event that I had just endured, I still wanted to stay here.

But that would be a bit far, even for the Cullens'. A few second minutes passed before I heard a branch snapping. I smiled.

"Took you long enoguh to track me down," I smiled and turned around expected to look into the worried face of one of the Cullens'.

But I was not looking into a worried, golden eyed face. No this face was scarier.

Right now I was looking into the face of a strange vampire. He had black hair, pale skin. But that's not what scared me.

It was his blazing red eyes that showed his emotions clear as day.

I could see it in his eyes.

Hunger.

Pure hunger.

And I was his meal.


End file.
